


What if you were Switching Skulls?

by Hunters_Trash



Series: Switching Skulls [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Switching Skulls
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Multi, Mystery Skulls Animated au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Trash/pseuds/Hunters_Trash
Summary: So this is based on an au/alternate universe I made for mystery skulls animated.Vivi is in Arthur's place, Lewis in Vivis place and Arthur is in Lewis' place.Sorry if it sucks, I haven't written in a bit so.





	1. Amnesia and sleep are a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Vivi wouldn't stop, she would not stop until she found him. Even if it meant days without sleep, and complaints from Lewis about her needing it, oh so badly.

Two men, one woman , one dog.

A shove, a scream, a death, an ache. 

Blood, a yellow glow, green fog, betrayal.

One man, one woman, one dog.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur was gone, no one knew where, but he was gone. Gone like the flame of a candle in the wind. When Vivi woke up in the ambulance, IV hooked up to her right arm, Lewis to the left of her and Mystery in his arms; she was confused, before asking Lewis “Where's Arthur?” All Lewis could do was give her the most confused, yet concerned look. 

He spoke after a minute of hesitation, “Vivi, who's Arthur?” Vivi blinked slowly. The words he spoke, hitting her like a truck minutes later.  **_“who's Arthur?”_ ** She shook her head, she mustn't have heard him correctly. She looked at him, before a nervous smile splayed on her features. “You're pulling my leg right?” Lewis shook his head. “Vivi, you must be confusing me with someone, like that Arthur person. The trauma of losing your arm might have done it..” he had muttered the last part to himself, but Vivi had heard it. Her head whipped down, looking at the bloodied and wrapped stump of where her left arm was earlier that day. 

Vivi’s eyes widened slowly, before she started to hyperventilate, hand shaking as she  _ stared  _ at the stump. 

What happened to her, why did it happen and did it happen around the same time Arthur had disappeared?

Suddenly she knocked out, not feeling one of the paramedics give her a shot to calm her down, which only caused her to fall asleep, or more so, pass out. 

 

When Vivi got out, she had been put on antidepressants and painkillers. One to stop the suicidal thoughts she may have after losing her arm and having trauma from it, and the other to stop the throbbing ache she'd feel for awhile. That's what she hated, having to take the pills.

But regardless of what Lewis had to say on the matter, she got to work on creating herself a prosthetic arm, thanks to the knowledge she had learned from Arthur about mechanics when he was around.

 

She worked hard on it, and once it was done, she was proud. She knew if Arthur were here, he'd be proud too.

But now, she needed a way to look for Arthur without worrying his family.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A year or so after she got enough money to get a laptop, she started her search. She downloaded mapping apps, creating various places of where he could be. She mapped out the entire town, county, and then state.

Knowing Lewis loved road trips,and investing haunted areas, she asked him, surely enough he agreed to join her on this road trip.

She of course couldn't leave her trusted dog Mystery with the others. She knew he had a good nose when it came scents, and he knew when there was spiritual energy around as well.

 

Once on the road, she pulled up her map, taking the roads to the various areas he could be. Many of the places where dead ends on her search, but she kept looking.

Vivi wouldn't stop, she  _ would not  _ **_stop_ ** until she found him. Even if it meant days without sleep, and complaints from Lewis about her needing it, oh so badly.

She needed him back...

 


	2. Once familiar yet oh so different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you acting so funny, it's only a boring ol' cave Mystery"

Vivi stirred in her sleep, a normal thing for her since she lost her arm, and Lewis lost his memory. Mystery lay next to her side as Lewis drove, not wanting to risk them crashing from Vivi falling asleep at the wheel. 

 

The dream was worse this time, worse than any other time she's dreamt while asleep.

**_It was filled with green smoke and haze, the cave they visited months ago. Vivi was alone with a burning ache in her arm, one that made it impossible to move. She heard voices, one telling her to "do it, you know you want to~" another told her "be careful, a fall from here could be fatal." while the third screamed "why!" and "What have I ever done to you!"_ **

**_She looked down at her arms, she was bleeding, why was she bleeding? She hurt, who was screaming? Was that her? She was screaming, blood ran out of her nose and mouth, before she saw a monster, standing over her._ **

She woke up in a panic before said monster could take a bite out of her face. Lewis quickly pulled onto the side of the road, in front of something that made mystery uncomfortable, before getting in the back of the van, pulling Vivi into a comforting embrace. 

"Shhh, it was just a dream Vi, you're okay." Lewis spoke in his deep, but calming voice. Vivi calmed, thanking lewis for the comfort.

 

"Hey vi, I know you just woke up from a bad dream but, the engine was starting to overheat before I noticed you stirring, so we may have to sit here till it's cooled down." 

Vivi nodded, before getting out of the van. "Might as well explore while we're at it." She replied, stretching, before grabbing a flashlight. "There's a cave here, why not explore there?" Lewis put on a jacket, nodding. "Let's explore there." He smiled, before notcing mystery kinda shaking. "Why are you acting so funny, it's only a boring ol' cave Mystery" he said as they walked inside. 


	3. Cave explorers

Mystery let out whine as they walked into the cave, his tail between his legs. This was abnormal for the dog to be acting this way, when he was normally the calmest of the ‘3’. Vivi didn't address it or bring it up, knowing full well the dog wouldn't give and answer, because hell, he's a  **_dog_ ** . A sudden wave of cool air brushed past the 3, causing them to shiver.

“Hey, did anyone else just get really cold?” Lewis had asked as he looked around the cave.

“Yeah, I'm sure it's because of the fact that autumn is coming, and it's getting cooler.“ Vivi said blatantly, pulling her scarf, thats around her neck, tighter to stay warmer.

 

Mystery lowered his head, ears pinning back. 

Vivi stopped, before sitting on her knees, petting Mystery’s head. “I know we haven't gone ghost hunting in a few weeks, but no need to be scared from one little cave, Mystery.” She said reassuringly, which still didn't help mystery whatsoever. Vivi let out a sigh, before standing up. 

“Hey guys, ‘might wanna be careful coming this way!” Lewis called from ahead, making Vivi and Mystery pick up their pace, before they got to where he was. 

Lewis was peering over a steep ledge, when Vivi walked up behind him, casting a glance over the ledge, before groaning; A massive headache washed over her along with sharp aches in her prosthetic, which gravely confused her.  

 

“Uhg, Lewis do you have any aspirin? I just got a major headache.” Vivi asked, before getting a snarky reply from the taller man, “Well, gee Viv, I could only wonder what could have given you it.” he said as he pulled a bottle from his knapsack, along with a water bottle, handing her them.

While they did that Mystery walked off, and to the other path, where he saw a cracked heart locket, along with 3 flowers around it. His eyes went wide with fear, before he picked up the locket, as if something told him to. He ran up to where Vivi and Lewis were, seeing them nowhere in sight. “ _ This wasn't good” _ he thought, before he heard a whistle, running that way. 

 

He ran to the van, scratching at the door. Before Vivi walked to the other side of it, the side her doggo was on. “Oh there you are! The van is working now.” She said with a tired smile, before getting into the driver's side seat. Mystery hopped into the back before Lewis closed the door. He laid down, letting out a relieved breath. Before he could get that comfortable his quickly jumped up, realizing he dropped the cracked star locket when he was jumping into the van. But it was all too late, as they were already on their way to a nearby down. Mystery peered out of one of the back window, only to see a ghostly figure, one that looked so familiar, standing over the locket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey this chapter sucked but meh.


End file.
